


S5: Even - Episode One

by XioNin



Series: Sesong 5: EVEN [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon compliant through Sesong 4, M/M, Mental Illness, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Sesong 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XioNin/pseuds/XioNin
Summary: Interviewer: Now we’ve gotten a little Isak and Even clip this season (4) too. But is there something you feel is missing, is there something you’d wish to tell?Henrik Holm: Through the character Even? Oh my god Even is such a complex character that he should have had his own season. But, now there wont be any more seasons. So I still feel there’s a lot Even could have told, and a lot he could have taught others. Through his story. So of course. I’m sure I could have played this character for years. But it’s weird that it’s over.I agree, Henrik. This is for you...





	1. There's No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my SKAM season five, with Even as the main. Each episode will be presented as a "complete" story. In other words, a new episode = a new story in the series.
> 
> Updates will be made with the same irregularity as the original show, and will consist of text messages (shown as images), the occasional SM post, and - of course - actual clips. Clips will be posted in script format. I'll make the scripts as authentic as I can, but they won't get too technical. I don't want them to overshadow the story itself.
> 
> Enjoy! Alt er love.

SKAM – SESONG 5: EVEN

EPISODE ONE

CLIP ONE: “THERE’S NO PLACE LIKE HOME”

AIR DATE: 14.08.17

Written by Xio

 

 

INTERIOR. OSLO AIRPORT - MIDDAY- -

TITLE CARD: **Mandag 16:35**

The sounds of busy afternoon travel are underscored by MUSIC [Wild Thoughts by DJ Khaled, Rihanna, and Bryson Tiller]

Shots of passengers hustling to their gates, children being carried or pulled along by their parents, a couple embracing after what looks to have been a long separation. It’s a frantic scene with the camera cutting from vignette to vignette, only to finally land on…

CUT TO TWO PAIR OF JEAN-CLAD LEGS WALKING CALMLY THROUGH THE CHAOS.

Camera pans up to reveal EVEN and ISAK as they make their way through the crowd. Both are smiling, stealing glances at each other, and chatting about something. ISAK keeps laughing and shaking his head, walking slightly ahead of his boyfriend.

Camera pushes in on EVEN’s expression as the MUSIC’s lyrics cut through the noise:

 _When I get like this I can’t be around you_  
_I’m too lit to dim down a notch_  
_‘Cause I could name some thangs that I’m gon’ do_

 _Wild, wild, wild_  
_Wild, wild, wild thoughts_  
_Wild, wild, wild_  
_When I’m with you, all I get is wild thoughts_

Camera pushes in on ISAK’S smiling mouth, his long eyelashes, his newly-shorn hair, his ass. The camera’s gaze is EVEN’S.

Camera pulls back to reveal EVEN’S face. He is looking at ISAK like he wants to eat him alive, a look we’re very familiar with. ISAK is clearly aware of his boyfriend’s lascivious thoughts. He’s grinning and blushing and pulling EVEN along faster, clearly eager to get home.

EVEN leans down to try to steal a kiss when ISAK stops in the middle of the bustling terminal.

ISAK:  
Even. Can’t you wait half an hour?  
Do you want us to get arrested for public indecency?

He’s trying to look annoyed, but still fighting a grin. Even beams down at him, his tongue darting out to toy with the edge of his upper teeth.

EVEN:  
I can’t help it, baby. It’s this hair. I still can’t believe you chopped it all off.  
And I can’t believe how much I like it.

EVEN runs a hand over ISAK’s short hair and ISAK’S eyelids flutter shut. He leans into EVEN’S touch before blinking and rolling his eyes. We can see how much he loves the attention, even though he’s clearly fighting the urge to give in to EVEN’S demands in the middle of the airport.

Both boys have large backpacks on their shoulders, both sporting a very healthy tan. EVEN’S hair has grown out and brushes the top of his collar, curling into soft waves. Dark sunglasses perch on the top of his head.

ISAK leans in a fraction. He rubs a hand over his own head, grinning.

ISAK:  
If I had known how much you’d like this, I would have done it as soon as we got to Marrakech.

EVEN:  
I miss your curls, but I do like this too.

EVEN leans in and bumps his nose against ISAK’S, stealing a quick kiss. ISAK jumps back, rolling his eyes again and laughing. He turns to go, walking several steps before EVEN moves. EVEN’S glasses fall from his head, and he stops to pick them up. He jogs to catch up to ISAK and finds him stopped again, talking to…

ELIAS:  
…if you want to. We have plenty of room.

EVEN smiles at ELIAS and MUTTA, stepping closer to give them both one-armed hugs.

EVEN:  
Hey, boys! What’re you doing here?

ELIAS:  
Picking up YOUSEF. His flight from Istanbul gets in at 16:55. I was just telling ISAK that you guys can ride back with us, if you want to wait a bit.

EVEN’S expression changes. Some of the light dims in his eyes, but he recovers quickly. Just as ISAK is about to respond, EVEN cuts him off.

EVEN:  
Thanks, but we really need to get back as soon as possible.

ISAK gives EVEN a look, but EVEN winks at him and again ISAK rolls his eyes. EVEN is using their earlier conversation to suggest he wants to get ISAK home for sex, but EVEN’S entire demeanor has changed. It’s subtle, and only we – the viewers – can see it. EVEN is very good at hiding. ISAK doesn’t seem to notice.

ISAK:  
Thanks for the offer, guys.

ELIAS:  
No worries. Trip was good?

ISAK:  
(nodding) It was great!

MUTTA:  
(studying EVEN, who is looking nervously at his watch)  
Did you guys make it to the beach, or just stay in the city?

EVEN:  
We split the time between both. It was really nice.  
(He reaches up and runs his hand down ISAK’s arm. MUTTA’S gaze follows the movement and then flicks back up to EVEN’S.)

MUTTA:  
Cool. (He shoves his hands into his pockets.)

ISAK:  
See you guys later, then.

ELIAS:  
Yeah. See ya!

The boys hug and slap each other on the back. ISAK and EVEN are almost at the exit when EVEN spots the Arrivals board. Turkish Airlines flight 1753 has landed early.

EVEN grabs ISAK’S hand and pulls him toward the taxi stand.

EVEN:

Let’s go home baby.

 


	2. Impatient BF

ISAK: More photos? Really? Now?

EVEN: Just one more...


	3. Welcome back, bitches




	4. Oops...




	5. Not Good




	6. No worries




	7. Home Is Where the Heart Is

SKAM – SESONG 5: EVEN

EPISODE ONE

CLIP TWO: “HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS”

AIR DATE: 15.08.17

Written by Xio

INTERIOR. APARTMENT – EVENING - -

TITLE CARD: Tirsdag 21:42

Shot opens on a closed door, a familiar one. We recognize it as the front door to the apartment EVEN lived in when ISAK first met him. There is less clutter in the entrance, maybe due to the season. But it does look like someone’s been cleaning.

EVEN enters and quietly shuts the door behind him. He stops to listen to the sounds of the apartment, looks down at the shoes on the floor, and exhales. He closes his eyes and everything goes quiet. [ALL SOUND IS VACCUMED AWAY FROM THE AUDIO. COMPLETE SILENCE.]

When EVEN opens his eyes again, we hear MUSIC [Never Going Back Again by Fleetwood Mac] He removes his jacket and shoes after setting a small shopping bag on the floor.

Camera follows EVEN’s back as we make our way down the hall and into the LIVING ROOM.

A small woman is down on all fours dusting a low shelf on a coffee table. EVEN stops and smiles, taking in the tidy state of the room. It is immaculate.

EVEN:  
I got what you needed, I think.

The woman straightens up to her knees and looks over her shoulder. A wide smile splits her face and she jumps to her feet, immediately hurrying over to EVEN. He catches her in a warm embrace. The top of her head doesn’t quite meet EVEN’s chin, so he ducks down.

ANJA:  
You always do, sweet boy.

EVEN:  
It’s the least I can do, mamma. I still feel bad about not calling you when we got back yesterday.

ANJA leans back and smiles at EVEN. She is in her early fifties with thick, auburn waves that fall to just above her shouldlers. She has much of it pulled back into a ponytail, but large wisps have escaped their confinement. Her eyes are the same brght blue as EVEN’s, and she has his blinding smile.

ANJA:  
I told you, it’s alright.  
[She pats his cheek before taking the bag from his hands.]  
Besides, you helped me clean. And I know how much you hate to clean.

 She smooths her hand down EVEN’s arm, almost like a loving inspection. EVEN smiles fondly down at her, used to being treated this way.

ANJA:  
You didn’t need to come all this way just because you felt guilty, Even.  
Didn’t you work today?

EVEN:  
Yeah, but it’s okay.

ANJA:  
[frowns] You must be exhausted. And hungry.  
Goodness! It’s so late. Are you hungry?

EVEN:  
[shakes his head] I’m alright, mom. I just wanted to stop by and show you, in person, that I’m okay.  
I should get home.

ANJA’s smile dims a bit. She takes’s EVEN’s hand and leads him to the sofa, pulling him down with her when she sits. She doesn’t let go of his hand but runs her other hand through EVEN’s hair.

ANJA:  
This is getting long.

EVEN:  
Too long?

ANJA:  
No, I like it. It’s very…pretty.

EVEN:  
[Blushing a little]  
Thanks.

ANJA:  
[drops her hand from his hair to her lap]  
How is Isak? How was the trip?

EVEN:  
I told you on the phone, it was fine. He’s fine. We’re fine, if that’s what you really want to know.  
[He grins.]

ANJA:  
[chuckling]  
Am I that transparent?

EVEN:  
Only to me.

ANJA:  
[Studying him.]  
I know…you’re making a life with Isak, but you know you have a home here too. Right?  
You’re always welcome here.

A noise from the front of the apartment draws both their attention. EVEN is immediately tense, but ANJA squeezes his hand.

ANJA:  
That’s just Ina and her brood across the way.  
[ANJA cups EVEN’s cheek and turns his face to hers.]  
This is your home too.

EVEN:  
[Nods]  
I know, mamma.

EVEN kisses his mother on the cheek and then stands. He’s fidgety. Maybe even nervous. He turns toward the door and ANJA follows.

CUT TO CAMERA FOLLOWING THEM BOTH DOWN THE HALL TO THE FRONT DOOR.

EVEN stops and turns back. He takes ANJA’s arms into his hands reassuringly.

EVEN:  
Try not to worry so much. Okay? I’m alright. Really.

ANJA:  
[Smiling up at him]  
Darling, that’s like asking the sun not to shine.  
[She winks and lets him go.]

EVEN puts on his shoes and jacket and hugs his mother one more time, leaving a lingering kiss on her cheek. The love and affection between them is genuine and heartwarming.

ANJA reaches for the door but it opens before she can, revealing…

A man stands in the open doorway, his keys in his hand. He’s tall. An inch or two taller than EVEN, with thick silver hair, despite being in his mid-fifties. He’s wearing a dark navy suit and has all the appearance of someone who holds an important job in an office.

The man’s expression is suspicious as he takes in EVEN, and EVEN seems frozen in his spot.

GEIR:  
Morrocco was good?

EVEN:  
Y-yes. It was fun. Good. Educational.

GEIR:  
[His eyes narrow, but he turns to ANJA and smiles. His eyes are warm for her.]  
Have you been tidying again?

ANJA:  
[Waves her hand in dismissal]  
You know how much I hate clutter.  
[She clasps EVEN’s arm, which seems to break him out of his trance. He takes a breath.]  
And I had help. EVEN was indispensible.

GEIR:  
[His gaze slides back to EVEN. He nods sharply.]  
Good man. Are you leaving already?

EVEN:  
I need to get home.

GEIR:  
[Swallows]  
Right.

The men switch places in the doorway. ANJA helps GEIR remove his jacket and they kiss a quiet hello. EVEN ducks his eyes.

GEIR:  
[Turning back to EVEN.]  
Do you need money?

EVEN:  
[Shakes his head, straightening up a bit.]  
No. Thanks. And, uh, thank you for…the other thing. With Dr. Svindal

GEIR:  
Thank your mother for that.

EVEN:  
[Forcing a smile]  
I have.  
[He turns to his mother. Warmly…]  
I’ll talk to you soon, mamma.

ANJA:  
You’d better. And bring my son-in-law around sometime.

GEIR walks into the apartment, leaving them alone at the door. ANJA hugs EVEN again and lets him go.

ANJA:  
Call if you need me, dear.

EVEN:  
You too, mamma. Anytime.

 

 


	8. A Real Emergency




	9. Check-up




	10. The Luckiest

SKAM – SESONG 5: EVEN

EPISODE ONE

CLIP THREE: “THE LUCKIEST”

AIR DATE: 17.08.17

Written by Xio

 

INTERIOR. EVEN AND ISAK’S FLAT – NIGHT - -

TITLE CARD: Torsdag 00:01

CAMERA PANS UP FROM THE FOOT OF THE BED.

The covers are thrown back, and the boys are tangled up, fast asleep. The lights are on, and they are both in t-shirts and shorts, obviously having fallen asleep while watching the TV, which hums and glows softly off-camera, left.

ISAK is on his back and EVEN is curled into him, his head on ISAK’s shoulder and his hand on ISAK’s belly.

SOUND: A PING INDICATES SOMEONE HAS RECEIVED A MESSAGE ON THEIR PHONE

EVEN stirs but doesn’t wake up.

SOUND: ANOTHER PING

ISAK groans and turns to his side, toward EVEN, who is now waking up. He takes a moment to study ISAK while he sleeps. We get the feeling this is something he does a lot.

EVEN reaches around for his phone, finding it behind him, and carefully brings it around to snap a photo of ISAK. When he sees the message notifications, and the time, he frowns. He answers the texts. There’s a quick response, and he fires off a reply.

ISAK:  
Did we fall asleep before it was over?

EVEN:  
[Puts the phone on the floor before turning back to his boyfriend.]  
I think we did, or at least I did.  
[He chuckles and leans in to nuzzle his nose against Isak’s.]  
Last thing I remember is Jon Snow petting the dragon.

ISAK:  
[Sleepily]  
He did? Whoa. Totally missed that.

EVEN:  
[Smiling as he leans back. He lifts his hand to Isak’s head and smoothes his palm over it.]  
It's still on the DVR. We can watch it later.

ISAK:  
Mmm, okay.  
[Snuggles closer]  
Was that your phone or mine?

EVEN:  
Mine.

ISAK:  
[Cracks open one eye to look at EVEN.]  
Why is someone texting so late? Everything okay?

EVEN:  
It’s just my stepdad. I moved my Wednesday appointments to Thursdays, and he’s probably just reminding me.

ISAK:  
[Moves his head to look at EVEN]  
With Dr. Svindal?  
[EVEN nods.]  
Is he going to give you shit about our trip? Wait, did Geir give you shit about it?

EVEN:  
[Runs a hand down ISAK’s arm.]  
No, babe. He asked if we had a good time, I said yes. That was the extent of our conversation.

ISAK is silent for a beat, but he’s watching EVEN closley. EVEN holds his gaze, and he can see that ISAK wants to say something more.

EVEN:  
Say it.

ISAK:  
He does get that you’re an adult, right?

EVEN:  
Geir means well.

ISAK:  
[Indignant]  
He’s not even your dad.

EVEN:  
[Sighs]  
No…but…he’s been a part of my life for more than half of it. He was there when…when everything changed for me.

ISAK:  
When you were diagnosed.

EVEN:  
Both times, yeah. He’s just…

EVEN shifts until he’s laying on his back. ISAK leans up on his elbow to look down at him, but EVEN’s gaze is on the ceiling.

ISAK:  
I get it. Sort of. I just wish…well, I think you should talk to him. Man to man, or whatever.  
He treats you like you’re five.

EVEN:  
He does his best.

ISAK plops onto his back and lets out a frustrated sigh. EVEN turns his head to face him, waiting for ISAK’s words.

ISAK:  
You’re too nice.

EVEN:  
Am I?

Grinning, he leans up and over ISAK. ISAK rolls his eyes when EVEN wiggles his eyebrows. He slowly leans down and kisses ISAK, who is reluctant to respond but only for a second. Soon, they’re kissing passionately and ISAK curls his hand around EVEN’s neck, pulling him closer.

EVEN breaks the kiss, a lustful glint in his eye.

EVEN:  
Am I nice, baby?

ISAK nods and pulls EVEN on top of him. They kiss, things heat up quickly. Hands begin to roam under t-shirts.

ISAK breaks away, panting. He frames EVEN’s face in his hands and forces him to meet his gaze. ISAK’s is fierce. Protective.

ISAK:  
Talk to Geir. Tell him you don’t need him checking after you. You have your own life. And…me. You have me. We look out for each other. Yeah?

EVEN smiles and lowers his face to ISAK’s. In the background, we hear MUSIC coming from the television [The Luckiest by Ben Folds] They brush noses and EVEN whispers into their caresses.

EVEN:  
Yes. We look out for each other.

ISAK:  
I’ve got you, Evy.

EVEN kisses him. It’s slow and sweet and ISAK melts under him. They hug, and EVEN presses his face into ISAK’s neck as ISAK wraps his limbs around him.

EVEN:  
Fuck yeah, Issy. You’ve got me.

ISAK:  
Good.  
[Pushes a startled EVEN off of him. He winks.]  
Now get the lights.


	11. Invite




	12. Gå På Fest?




	13. Stalker




	14. Ghosts

SKAM – SESONG 5: EVEN

EPISODE ONE

CLIP FOUR: “GHOSTS”

AIR DATE: 18.08.17

Written by Xio

INTERIOR. MIKAEL’S FAMILY HOME – LATE EVENING - -

TITLE CARD: **Fredag 21:03**

Shot opens on a party in full swing. Balloons kiss the ceiling. MUSIC plays. [Don’t Stop ‘Til You Get Enough by Michael Jackson] No dialogue can be heard in the opening sequence. Almost everyone we know is in attendance, as well as other faces we’ve never seen. The crowd is decidedly Elvebakken, with our Nissen crew keeping mostly to themselves.

The exceptions are our Balloon Squad, who mingle with everyone, and Vilde, who knows a lot of the Bakken folks.

QUICK CUT SHOTS:

  * P-CHRIS AND EMMA CHATTING AND KISSING QUIETLY IN A CORNER OF THE HALL
  * ELIAS IS CHUGGING BEER IN THE KITCHEN WITH A GROUP OF BOYS WE’VE NEVER SEEN.
  * EVA SITTING ON JONAS’ LAP, A BEER IN HER HAND AND ONE IN HIS. THEY’RE LAUGHING AT SOMETHING MAGNUS HAS SAID. MAGNUS AND MAHDI ARE SITTING NEXT TO THEM ON THE SOFA AND A NEARBY CHAIR.
  * A GIRL ACCIDENTALLY BUMPS INTO MAHDI’S SHOULDER. HE LOOKS UP AND SHE SMILES DOWN AT HIM.
  * MAHDI STANDS AND THE (OLDER) GIRL TAKES HIS HAND, LEADING HIM AWAY FROM HIS CREW.
  * CAMERA FOLLOWS THEM AND BREAKS OFF WHEN WE SPOT SANA AND YOUSEF GRINNING AND JOKING NEXT TO THE ENTERTAINMENT SYSTEM. THEY MIGHT BE PLAY-ARGUING ABOUT THE MUSIC. THEY’RE VERY AFFECTIONATE WITH EACH OTHER.
  * JUMPSHOTS OF A GROUP OF PEOPLE DANCING. 
    * MUTTA DOING “THE ROBOT”
    * LINN, ESKILD, CHRIS AND ADAM DOING BAD DISCO MOVES
    * ESKILD IMITATING MICHAEL JACKSON
    * EVEN AND ISAK DANCING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CIRCLE, HAVING A BLAST, WITH PEOPLE CHEERING THEM ON
  * THE CROWD IS WATCHING EVEN AND ISAK WITH VARYING REACTIONS. BAKKA PEOPLE ARE EQUALLY SMILING AND FROWNING, SOME ARE WHISPERING TO EACH OTHER.
  * MIKAEL WATCHES FOR A BIT, HIS SMILE A LITTLE FORCED AND DIM. HE SLIPS AWAY. THE CAMERA DOESN’T FOLLOW.
  * YOUSEF WATCHES FROM THE EDGE OF THE CROWD. HIS EXPRESSION IS INSCRUTABLE.



The party is large, and the house is crowded. The overall mood is festive, and we witness our boys and girls getting along well with EVEN’s old friends. Alcohol flows freely, and some are smoking around windows and doors.

CUT TO EXTERIOR. BACKYARD OF THE HOUSE – SUNSET - -

As another song ends – MUSIC [Just A Lil Bit by 50 Cent] - we find ourselves outside the house, watching as the sun dips below the horizon. It's peaceful. EVEN is seated on a low, stone wall. He alternates between staring at the sky and shutting his eyes, clearly dealing with something internal.

SOUND. A door opens and shuts off-camera, spilling MUSIC [Gettin’ Jiggy Wit It by Will Smith] into the stillness. It plays faintly in the background.

ADAM:  
Thought I might find you here.

EVEN:  
[Startled to see ADAM.]  
Yeah?

ADAM:  
[Sits next to EVEN]  
You and Mikael used to come out here all the time. Always talking about movies or whatever.

EVEN:  
[Laughs softly]  
Yeah, I guess we did.

They’re silent for a while, looking out at the sky. MIKAEL’s family home is set on a hill, and the view is nice.

EVEN:  
I never thought I’d actually be back here again.

ADAM:  
You could have come back anytime.

EVEN:  
[Shakes his head]  
I dunno.

ADAM:  
[Looks at EVEN.]  
What don’t you know?

SOUND. The door bangs open. EVEN and ADAM turn toward the sound.

MIKAEL:  
Adam? What are you…?  
[Stops when he sees EVEN]

EVEN stands.

EVEN:  
Sorry, I…

MIKAEL:  
[Flustered]  
No, I didn’t mean to…

ADAM stands, groaning.

ADAM:  
Gutta. Jeez.  
[Rolling his eyes.]  
I wish you two would stop doing this.

MIKAEL:  
Doing what?

ADAM:  
_Talk_ to each other. Damn. You’re like a couple of toddlers. Get it over with, already. It’s getting old.

EVEN:  
We’re fine.

MIKAEL nods.

Adam looks back and forth between the two of them. There’s an acre of distance, and not just physical distance. These two, who used to be so close, are virtually strangers and it shows. EVEN can’t even bear to look at MIKAEL directly for more than a second, and MIKAEL seems just as uncomfortable.

ADAM:  
Whatever.

ADAM walks up to the door, opening it. YOUSEF appears in the doorway. Sensing the tension, the smile on his face morphs into confusion at the scene.

YOUSEF:  
What’s up?

ADAM:  
[Pushing past him and heading inside.]  
Ask them.

MIKAEL shrugs and follows ADAM, shutting the door behind him and essentially leaving us in silence.

This leaves YOUSEF and EVEN alone.

EVEN looks terrified. Guilty. And everything in between.

YOUSEF is hard to read. He stares at EVEN, and then the ground. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he clears his throat loudly.

EVEN:  
I didn’t…I just came out here to think. Alone.

YOUSEF’s gaze shoots back up to EVEN’s face. YOUSEF looks confused.

YOUSEF:  
Even…

EVEN:  
[Cutting him off.]  
I know.  
[Runs a hand through his hair.]  
I…I’m different now. I promise, I won’t…I have everything I want now. Everything I need, and I don’t want to mess that up. I’m _happy._

EVEN seems on the verge of panic and YOUSEF looks stricken.

YOUSEF:  
[Steps closer]  
Even, I just wanted to…

EVEN steps back and YOUSEF freezes.

EVEN:  
I’m going to grab Isak and get out of here.

EVEN moves past YOUSEF, but YOUSEF grabs his arm. EVEN jumps as if he’s been burned. YOUSEF lets go and holds out his hands as if to say ‘sorry’. He backs away a step and EVEN takes a visible breath.

EVEN looks down, collecting himself before he raises his gaze to YOUSEF’s.

EVEN:  
I promised I wouldn’t say anything, and I’ve kept my word.

YOUSEF:  
[Exhales, shaking his head.]  
_Faen._ Even, I never meant… You didn’t have to completely disappear, and…you…when I heard you tried to…I...

EVEN:  
[Holds up his hand, effectively cutting him off.]  
I’m gonna go.

EVEN turns to the door and puts his hand on the doorhandle. He glances back over his shoulder.

EVEN:  
[His voice is softer.]  
Did you have a good summer?

YOUSEF:  
[Surprised by the question.]  
Yeah. It was…it was good. Even, look. Mikael, he…

EVEN:  
[Nods.]  
Welcome home.

EVEN heads inside. The CAMERA follows over his shoulder as he searches for ISAK.

We go from room to room, but ISAK isn’t there. QUICK CUT SHOTS as EVEN becomes more and more anxious to leave. We finally end up in the foyer.

ISAK is leaning against the wall talking to someone whose back is to us.

The guy has thick blond hair that brushes his shoulders, and is about ISAK’s same height. He’s wearing a blue and white plaid shirt. A navy blue snapback is backward on his head. We can see the NY logo. He is standing close to ISAK.

ISAK is laughing at something the guy has said. He’s holding a can of Tuborg. When ISAK spots EVEN, his smile brightens and he pushes off the wall.

ISAK:  
Here he is.

The guy moves aside, and ISAK leans up to give EVEN a quick kiss.

ISAK:  
[More than little tipsy and/or high.]  
Halla, Evy.  
[Grins up at EVEN.]

EVEN:  
[Tries for a smile.]  
Halla, babe. You ready to get out of here? I’m feeling a little tired.

The guy turns around to face us and EVEN’s next words die in his throat. His eyes go wide and the blood drains from his face.

TOMAS:  
[Smirks and gives EVEN a slow once-over, his grin turns lascivious.]  
Hei, Even. Long time, no see.

 

MUSIC begins as the CREDITS roll [Ghosts by Yum Cha Sessions with Gotye]

 Continues with [EPISODE TWO](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11844723)


End file.
